


Heat of the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes for Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak when they have a drunken one night stand.  In their senior year of High School, they both are starting to plan their lives out and prepare to be thrown into reality. However, when their one night stand evolves into something more, all that is pushed aside as they spend the rest of their school year in the heat of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the first chapter? Whoa Whoa, this is all moving too fast ;)

Castiel stood at the center of the party, out of place. His fingers wrapped loosely around a red plastic cup, still full with its liquid contents. Everyone around Castiel was grinding and dancing, music pulsing through the spine of the house and vibrating the floors. He looked around at the people, drunken and acting like fools then glanced down at his cup. His friend Meg, had left him to talk to the boy she's been flirting with across the room. They disappeared into the back of the house and he hadn't seen them since. He knew exactly what they were doing and it didn't bother him one bit that he had been ditched, he liked to be alone.  Castiel was never one for parties, he found them too chaotic.  He sipped at his cup, the beer inside was warm by now and it tasted flat. He made a face and took another sip. If he was going to be here, he might as well try to enjoy it, so he drank from his cup until it was empty and looked around.  His eyes flickered to each person's face and then glanced towards the kitchen. The whole room was filled with bodies moving up and down to the music's beat.  He found open spots, slipping past each person unwilling to stop dancing and move out of the way, twisting his limbs to make it easier to brush past people. Castiel walked over to the keg in the kitchen and filled his cup.  The kitchen was a lot less crowded. A couple (or maybe not) he couldn't tell, were on the counter making out, sloppily. Their tongues practically shoved down each other's throats. Castiel stood their awkwardly staring for a while before moving to the other end of the kitchen.  Halfway through his second cup, he started to feel the effects, his head lightly buzzing.

"There you are!" He turned towards a female voice and saw Meg standing in the middle of the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen and gave him a weird look, "Why aren't you dancing?" she asked, obviously judging him.

Castiel only smiled in response and set his cup down behind him. Meg slanted her eyes and slouched her shoulders moving towards him and taking his hands, pulling at him slightly. "Come on!" she said, "This is a party, you're a loser if you don't dance." She tugged him out onto the 'dance floor' and then turned around, dropping his hands. She started to move her body appropriately to the current song.

"Clarence," She called him Clarence sometimes, he didn't know why. "Dance." she instructed. He did as she said however, and started to shift his feet slightly, making a rhythm out of it. Meg moved closer as she dancer so she could talk to Castiel without shouting. "Have you seen him yet?" She asked.

Castiel scrunched his face, "Who?"

Meg threw her head back and leaned in again, "Oh, he's gorgeous. I saw him when I left the room in the back with my uh-" she paused, "friend." Meg smiled devilishly.

Castiel just shook his head and replied, "No. Who is he?"

Meg just shrugged and made a face, "Don't know. But he has the greenest eyes I've ever had the pleasure of seeing." She looked at Castiel and a smile rose on her lips, "You should go find him." She said suddenly, nudging his shoulder.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Why would I do _that?_ "

"Because you need to get laid, this is a party!" she exclaimed. "Be adventurous, partake in some exciting activities for once Clarence." She flailed her arms around to emphasize her words. Castiel exhaled, there's no point in trying get out of this, he thought. Meg always wins sooner or later.

"Fine." he said flatly. Castiel moved around her and made his way to the back of the house. He wasn't really trying to find him, but he was curious. He wandered into a bedroom to hide until he thought of going back to Meg saying he left or some other lame excuse. He knocked first, of course. When no one answered he walked right in. He moved over to the bed and sat at the edge, sighing heavily. He looked at his hands, "I should have brought my drink." he mumbled.

Castiel got bored quickly and explored the room, roaming his hands over furniture, picking things up and examining them only to put them back down again. He was in there for 10 minutes, but to him, it seemed like an hour. He heard a light knock on the door and heard it open slightly. He scrambled around and then froze. His eyes were planted on the ground and he trailed them up stopping at a pair of shoes. Okay, he thought. It's only one person, _Oh god, Meg found me_. His eyes continued upwards until he was staring the person in the face.

The boy's face was blank as he stared at Castiel, he was probably smashed. "I expected to find a couple having sex on the bed, but this is something else. One lone boy in a room." he sounded pretty sober to Cas, maybe a little tipsy. Castiel's feet shifted, he was uncomfortable.

"Well, it looks like you were trying to do the same." He motioned to the right of the boy opposite, pointing out he didn't have anyone attached to his arm... _or his face_.

The boy laughed lightly. "Yeah." Castiel stood there for a brief moment before walking forwards hesitantly..."I'm going to go-" he stopped and studied the boy's face, _green eyes_. His face scrunched up in confusion, _is this him_? Castiel thought. Well Meg wasn't wrong, he _did_ have pretty eyes. He shook his head to bring him back and noticed he was staring, big time. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to go now." He mumbled to himself, not very quietly. He moved past the green eyed boy and reached for the doorknob. Castiel flooded into the hall and was swallowed up immediately by people. He headed to the kitchen, they were dong shots now. He shook his head and then Meg's voice echoed through his head, be adventurous, it told him. He joined in and took two shots, his throat stinging and clenching up as the poison trickled down the back of his mouth. He moved over to the keg, his cup was long gone by now, someone must have picked it up by mistake. He filled a new cup and gulped it down. His head was starting to spin, he wasn't used to drinking this much.

. . . .

Castiel found Meg in the other room, grinding with a guy. Meg pushed him away as she saw Castiel approaching, her face lighting up, "You find him?" she asked.

Castiel shook his head, "No luck." he shouted, his speech starting to slur. Someone had turned the music up. Meg made a disappointed face and held a cup up to Cas. He accepted the cup from her and took a swig, before handing it back. "Let's Dance." She grabbed at his hands, and started to rock her body.

* * *

 

Dean didn't stay in the room for long, he moved to the hallway and within seconds a girl who could barely even stand up straight was trying to talk to him. He smiled a little as he brushed past her to get to the kitchen. A small group was gathered around, chanting as someone did a keg stand. He walked over and watched, jumping in. He was the next one to participate, and more people gathered around, watching. He gulped down the beer as it kept coming, some spilling from his lips and getting the front of his shirt wet. He stood back up and stumbled, almost falling over as he felt the blood rush back to his brain. A smug smile appeared on his face and he held his arms up. When no one else volunteered to do keg stands the people dispersed and Dean headed to where people were dancing and socializing. A girl came up to him and started to dance, he let her and moved his body with hers in time with the music. Her hands trailed up and ran through her hair, then guided down her neck and rubbed over her thighs. Her stare was seductive as she moved closer and roamed her hands over his chest and abs, sneaking behind and grabbing at his ass. He smoothed his hands over her back and rested them on her hips. She kept her body moving, swaying slightly and pressed her lips into Dean's. Dean pulled her in and moved his hands over her body, his lips in rhythm with hers as they moved together. Both of their breathing was heavy and she shoved her tongue into Dean's mouth, starting a war as the muscles both battled for dominance. 

A man slightly bigger than Dean pushed his way over, breaking the two up, "The fuck you doing?" He yelled. People around the scene stepped back and stopped dancing, watching intently as things unfolded. Dean blinked a few times, his mouth gaped open. He shut his mouth and then answered, his brows furrowed. "I don't see what you have to do with it." He said.  The guy stepped closer until his face was inches apart from Dean's, "Your tongue is in my girlfriend." He spat back. Dean looked in his eyes and spoke slowly, "She wanted it there." The guy made a furious expression, his face turning a shade darker and a vein in his neck started to show as he strained it. He leaned back a little, allowing space and then thrusts his fist into the air, colliding it with Dean's face. "FUCK!" Dean yelled, holding his nose. "Don't fucking touch her again or I will break it next time." He threatened, swinging an arm around the girl's shoulders and walking her to the back of the house. He held his nose and watched as they walked away, people already going back to dancing.

. . . .

"Hey, Hey." Meg stopped dancing and turned Castiel around, pointing through the thick crowd.

"What?" Castiel looked around carelessly.

"That's him!" He followed her finger to the other side of the room and his eyes landed on the same boy from the room earlier. Castiel had a good amount of drinks after the encounter so he didn't really recognize the face all that much. The boy was hunched over, a hand over his nose. He and Meg were oblivious to the fight that had just happened. Meg pushed him forward and he stumbled a bit, looking back at her. "Why'd you do that?!" he said, half shouting. "Go." she mouthed as her hands shooed him away. He turned around and pushed people out of the way until he was standing in front of the boy.

"What happened to your nose?" He giggled, hiccupping slightly.

Dean stood up straight and looked at him. "I saw you, you're the lone boy." He answered. He slit his eyes and answered Castiel's question. "Son of a bitch punched me!"

Castiel pulled his bottom lip up and crinkled his forehead. "Don't be a baby." He waved his hand out in front of him.

Dean look offended and removed his hand from his nose, staring at it. There was no blood, which was a good sign.

"See?" Castiel smiled, touching Dean's shoulder, "Baby." He laughed.

Dean's eyes flicked to Castiel's hand on his shoulder and then to his face. He didn't say anything so Castiel spoke. "Drink?" He asked, sliding his hand off of Dean's and turning to the kitchen. Dean looked around and followed clumsily behind. They both did a shot. "Why were you in that room?" Dean asked.

Castiel was taken aback, "Why were _you?_ " he retorted. Dean smiled and moved closer to Castiel, their cheeks brushed as he moved to whisper into Cas's ear, "You're pretty sassy." Castiel turned his head and pressed his lips to Dean's. They were frozen like that for a second and then Cas pulled away, "and bold." he added with a grin of satisfaction. "Let's get out of here." Castiel said, bored. He grabbed Dean's hand and tugged him as they slipped through the crowd and out of the door. Meg saw them through the corner of her eye as they made their escape. "Well, I'll be damned Clarence." A proud smile spreading on her lips.

The air was cold and nipped at both of their faces, Castiel dropped Dean's hand. Dean looked confused, "Where are we going to go?" Castiel looked around and then at Dean, "You got a car?" Dean motioned to the small parking lot packed with Cars, some even on the lawn as well as littering th sides of the streets. Castiel followed him to a sleek, black '67 Chevy Impala. Dean slid into the driver's seat, Castiel climbing into the passenger's side.

Dean fumbled with his keys for a moment, and then shoved them into the ignition, turning. The car purred beneath them and he looked at Castiel for instructions. Cas slithered his hand so it was resting on Dean's thigh and breathed, "Your place." Dean nodded in agreement and started to drive. They didn't talk, the car was parked soon enough in front of a darkened house.

Dean tripped out of the car and Castiel started to laugh hysterically. Dean rushed to the door turning the knob, Cas was close behind him. When the door was closed behind them, Dean took hold of Castiel's shoulders and turned him so he was pressed up against the wall. His lips crashed into Cas's hard as he closed the space between their bodies. Castiel slid his hand to the back of Dean's neck and leaned forward. Dean trailed his hands to the bottom hem of Cas's shirt and slid a hand underneath, the touch of his hand on his stomach made him shutter. Dean reached behind him and pulled at the back of his collar, tugging the shirt off of him, breaking the kiss. He then lifted Castiel's up over his head and threw it on the floor. They reuinited their lips, the kiss was sloppy and desperate. Without pulling away, Dean guided Castiel to other room until his knees hit the edge of something, his knees buckling a bit. Dean checked to make sure it was the couch by reaching a hand behind him and feeling around before collapsing on to it, Castiel going down with him. Castiel broke away and giggled, a hiccup surfacing at the end. Castiel trached his hands over Dean's abs and bit his lip, he trailed down lower and started to unbuckle Dean's pants. Dean helped him with his and they both shimmied their jeans off, throwing them to the floor. Castiel grabbed at his crotch through his thin boxers, and Dean made a noise.

Dean shifted and pinned Castiel to the couch, so he was the one on top now. He hovered over Castiel as his hand slid underneath the waistband of Castiel's boxers. His rough, calloused hands started to stroke at Cas's dick. Castiel had his eyes squeezed shut and he breathed heavily. Dean stopped when he had gotten hard and then pulled his boxers down. Dean stared at his cock for a moment and hurridly pulled his boxers down as well, the fabric being tossed to the floor like the rest of the articles of clothing. Castiel propped himself up using his elbows and took hold of Dean's lenghth, running up and down the shaft, harder. Dean's hard on throbbed and he stopped Cas then, turning him over. He spit into his hand and stroked his dick, lubricating it enough and then positioned Castiel. The tip of his penis pushed into Cas's entrance and Castiel gasped out of anticipation and pleasure. Dean proceeded to go deeper until he was halfway in and then pulled out, thrusting back in harder. He went deepere still and repositioned to get to that sweet spot. His thrusts got harder and faster as he moved in and out of Cas. Castiel reached up at Dean, fingernails digging into his flesh.

" _Harder._ " Dean drove in harder, his hands on either side of Cas's hips. Castiel moved back a little, filling himself more. His breathing went jagged at the last thrust and he almost collapsed, "There," he managed. "Do it again, right there." Dean concentrated and hit the same spot over and over. Dean grabbed hold of Castiel's neglected hard on as he moved in a careless rhythm. He jerked it hard and eventually fell into the same speed and time as his thrusts.

"Fuck. Oh fuck." Dean exlaimed, " _oh_ " his breathing quickened and hitched at moments, he tightened his grip on Cas's cock and jerked it harder, faster. Castiel closed his eyes and moaned, his head leaning back, "I'm close." Dean heard those words and made the last few moments count, hitting his g spot one last time stroking Cas's cock simultaniosuly and felt his muscles clench up before he ejaculated. Castiel felt the warm feeling spread inside him and a second later he came. He shifted and  Dean fell collapsed him on the couch, his muscles glistening with beads of sweat. 

* * *

Castiel woke up with a pounding head. He reached a hand up and pressed it to his forehead as he groaned quietly. When his eyes were focused enough, he took in his surroundings, he looked beside him at the boy, recollecting bits and pieces from last night, still gripping at his head. They were on the couch, Castiel pinned in. Dean was snoring slightly in his sleep.  He propped himself up and planned how he was going to do this, before hoisting himself upwards towards the arm of the couch. His held on to the top as he was crouched on the arm rest and slowly turned around, placing his feet to the floor.  _Success,_ he thought, he looked back at the sleeping boy. He searched the floor for his boxers and pants, slipping them on quietly.  _Shirt, shirt. Where's my shirt?_  Castiel searched around the house until he saw it in the hallway by the door. He tugged the fabric over his head, and then went to find indication of the time. He found an alarm clock that read 5:30 and he groaned. Before he left, he looked through Dean's cabinets for some Aspirin. He popped a couple in his mouth, two or three, he didn't really count and ran the water so just a little stream was trickling out of the spout. He bent down and cocked his head, taking a drink to lubricate the pills down his throat. He turned the water off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, slipping out of the door and closing it silently behind him, making sure not to disturb the naked, sleeping boy inside. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel walked through the door and was immediately bombarded with questions from his brother, Gabriel. "Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked.  Castiel rubbed slightly at his eyes, blinking a few times and processing the words that came out of Gabriel's mouth. "Uh-I was with Meg." He responded, it wasn't a total lie.  Gabriel frowned and looked Castiel over. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair a matted mess and he looked like hell. Gabriel focused back on Cas's face, "Right." he said. The words were sharp, and expecially loud as they rang through Castiel's ears. He cringed and then walked to his room. "Ah-" he sighed as he laid down onto his cozy bed. Castiel closed his eyes, only to have them reopened by the vibration of his phone. "No." he whined. Castiel reached to see who was texting him, squinting at the lit up screen. 

**Tell me all about it. I want to know the dirty details. -M**

_Meg. Of course._ He sat up and allowed his thumbs to do the work, 

**Nothing to tell. -C**

He sent the text and but a minute later came a reply, 

**Bullshit. I saw you leave together, you can't fool me Clarence. -M**

Castiel rolled his eyes, she always wins sooner or later. He began to type again. 

**We had sex, what is there to know? I was too drunk to even remember if he was any good. -C**

He threw the phone on the bed beside him and laid back down, deciding to ignore the next text. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

. . . . 

When he woke up it was 8:45, he had three new text messages. All from Meg, no doubt. He picked his phone up, yawning. The texts read:

**I'm sure he was. -M**

**Did you stare at his green eyes the whole time, I would have. -M**

**Clarence, are you ignoring me? -M**

Castiel chuckled at the last one. He made his way to the kitchen, Gabriel was sitting at the table. "Hey." he said. 

"Hey." he glanced up and then back at the newspaper in his hands. Castiel put two pieces of bread in the toaster and turned around, leaning against the counter. "Hungover, I assume by the appearance of you." Gabriel said flatly. 

Cas hunched his shoulders, "I as at a party." he replied. 

"I get that, but you didn't have to lie to me when you came in the door." Gabriel set the paper down and looked at Castiel. "You know I would of understood. I don't care what you do as long as you are safe." 

Castiel felt guilty, "Sorry." he mumbled. The toast popped and Castiel jumped, turning around and placing the pieces on a plate. He pulled out a knife and spread butter on the pieces before joining Gabriel at the table. He took small bites of his toast and 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Monday, which meant school for both Castiel and Dean.  

Dean followed his usual, careless routine in the morning. Wake up, throw on some decent clothes, manage hair, eat, brush teeth and out the door.  It takes Dean less than 15 minutes to do all that, meanwhile Castiel has been up for an hour. Face long and droopy as he stands in the hot water beating down on him. After his shower he gets dressed (picking his clothes carefully), eats, hair and teeth, and out the door.  

Once at school, Dean meets up with his group of friends. He liked to consider them friends, but in reality he was a loner. They talked to him as he opened his locker, laughing obnoxiously. Dean chimed in a few times and they walked down the hall together, parting ways before slipping into seaperate classrooms. Dean took a seat in the back, like always and slumped down. Castiel was in Trigonometry, he sat in the fourth row off to the side. He liked the side view because it was easier to stare out the window. Two football players walked in, cocky and laughing at a joke the other just told. Marcus and Derek, captain and quarterback of the football team, and both total assholes.  Dean slanted his eyes as they took their seat in front of him. "What the fuck you looking at, faggot?" Castiel clenched his jaw and sighed, turning to the window. He heard one of them mumble "He wants to suck your dick." and he squeezed his eyes shut.  _God,_ he thought. _And p_ _eople wonder why I hate school._ Castiel moved to each class, expessionless. Already hoping the day to be over. Castiel was walking to his locker when he was tripped. He fell to the ground, his heavy bookbag making a loud thud as it impacted with the floor, and his books scattered around him. Dean was close by when it happened, walking to his next class. Everyone walked around Castiel as he tried to put everything on the floor back in place, Dean walked over and bent down, stacking two folders on the floor together and handing it to the boy. "Here."

Castiel looked up confused and stared at his extended arm. He took them from Dean and then studied his face, hard. "Do I know you?" he asked suddenly. 

Dean looked taken aback, and looked Castiel over. Dean shrugged. He got up and brushed his pants off offering a hand to Cas. Castiel took his hand willingly as he stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder after shoving the binders back inside. Castiel stood there, waiting for an answer still. He gave up when Dean wasn't going to say anything and then hesitated. "I'm Castiel." he said finally. "Dean." he answered. 

Castiel stood frozen, "Dean?" he asked. Dean looked confused and furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah.." he said unsure of where this was going. 

"Oh, no." Castiel looked at him horrfied. "No." he repeated. 

"Winchester. Dean Winchester. This cannot be fucking happening." Castiel kept rambling on. 

"I have to go." Castiel whispered, turning around. 

"Hey, wait!" Dean stepped in front of him, stopping Castiel in his tracks. 

"What?" he asked annoyed. 

"I know why you're freaking out but it's not my fault or yours. We were drunk. So start over, okay?" Dean studied his face as he talked. Castiel looked away. 

"Yeah." he mumbled. He looked back at Dean, "Could you step aside now, I'm late for class."

Dean looked confused and then scanned over the empty hallways, "Shit." he said stepping aside quietly and started to walk to his class, he treaded backwards and started to talk to Castiel again, "I go to the football field at lunch, if you want to come and find me." Castiel slowed down at the sound of Dean's projected voice, but he didn't respond. 

* * *

During lunch, Castiel debated on going to the football fields like Dean said. He wondered if Dean would be upset if he didn't show up. He decided to go anyway, they were starting new, not showing up would just show that he felt awkward about everything. When he arrived he didn't see Dean right away, he sat on the bleachers and pulled out a book to keep him busy. He wasn't really planning on reading it.  "Hey." A voice appeared and Castiel shot his head up, alarmed. It was Dean, standing there with a cigarette in his hand. "You came." he said with a smile. 

Castiel slanted his eyes, "Yeah." he shoved the book back in his bag. "You're not a football player, why do you hang out here?" he asked, curiously. Dean moved to sit next to Castiel on the bleachers. He took a drag before he answered, "I don't know. It's usually empty at lunch, so I come here," he held up his cigarette, "smoke, and think." he finished. 

"Wow. You're so deep." Castiel looked at Dean a huge smile appearing on his face as he mocked him. 

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm going to ignore that comment." He extended his arm, offering the cigarette to Castiel. Cas looked at it for a second, hesitating and then took it, not saying anything. He put in between his lips and inhaled. He choked on the smoke as it came up and punded his chest a little, he could hear Dean laugh at him. 

 "What now?" Cas asked as he handed the cigarette back to Dean.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Castiel, "What do you mean?"

"How are we going to start over, it's kind of awkward looking at each other knowing we only just met but still fucked."

Dean took a long drag and let the smoke escape his lips as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. "I don't know." Dean replied. "It's not really big deal for me."

"What? How is it  _not_ a big deal?" Castiel's voice had an edge to it. 

"Come on." Dean stood up suddenly and threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out. 

"What?" Cas looked up at him like he was insane.

 Dean sighed impatiently and held out a hand, "Come on." he repeated. 

Castiel took it hesitantly, throwing his bag over his shoulder, "Where are we going?" 

"It's lunch." he replied simply, "I'm hungry."

Castiel sighed as he dropped his hand from Dean's and followed him. They walked across the field and soon Castiel was standing in the parking lot in front of a '67 Chevy Impala. He looked over it, "I remember this car." He said, "Well..bits and pieces of it." he laughed. Dean smiled at him and climbed in the car, Castiel doing the same. 

Dean took them to a small diner not far from the school. It had a standard name, standard sign, and the building was pretty typical for a diner it's size, but Dean had insisted they had the best burgers and well, he was the one driving. They both got out of the car and walked into the diner, Dean slid into the nearest booth. Castiel sat opposite of him and they waited for the waitress in silence. 

"What can I get you boys?" The waitress was holding a pad and pen, smiling at them both. She was too cheerful for Dean. 

"Uh-two bacon cheeseburgers and two cokes." Dean said automatically. 

 "Sure thang." The waitress said, jotting it down and turning around, marching back to the kitchen, disspaearing. 

Dean turned to Castiel with a grin, Castiel looked uncomfortable. Dean has thought they were making some progress, he wanted to get to know Castiel, talk to him, not just because of what happened but he seemed nice and he was attractive and he just wanted to start over. "I thought for certain you weren't going to come," he started. 

Castiel looked up at him confused and then he realized what he meant. "Yeah, well starting new? Remember." Dean nodded in response. He watched as Castiel fiddled with the condoments on the table and tracing circles with his finger on the surface of the table. 

"Dean?" Castiel glancd to look at him. Dean looked surpised, he was talking, that's good, he thought. 

"Why are you even trying?" 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. 

"Well, I mean like, why are you set on starting new and talking to me, why can't you just leave it alone and carry on with your life." Castiel's eyes were slanted a bit. 

Dean shrugged, he didn't know how to answer that, because truth was he wasn't sure why he was doing this, but something tells him it's the right thing. Castiel sighed at his repsonse, he wasn't dissapointed or angry, but confused but part of him liked having Dean take interest in him, even if it turns out to be for the wrong reasons. 

 


End file.
